A dream in the night
by ADream4you
Summary: Just a simple continuation of this story. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or the lyrics from Queen. This is my first fan fiction, so here we go.

"_Don't be a fool you haven't reached your peak_

_You got a fast car racing up inside you_

_Your life is incomplete_

_Hang on in there hang on in there_

_Pray for that magical moment and it will appear_

_(Wait for that moment)_

_Wait for the sunrise_

_Just wait and see and it will seem so clear_"

-Queen

It was morning. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the remains of the Red Dragon Syndicate building. Spike's vision was becoming hazy. He could only make out the blurred shapes of the syndicate men awaiting him at the bottom of the stairs. His heartbeat was increasing till he could feel it beating in his ears and the pain was becoming unbearable. He managed to stagger forward despite the fact that every step he took was pure agony, like he was literally being ripped apart limb by limb. He was overcome with an intense dizziness, maybe from the blood loss he thought, even though the blood appeared to be flowing a little less from his gut. The idea that he was running out of blood to bleed raced through his mind, but he brushed it off. All of a sudden he stopped. He felt like every gash on his body was on fire and the stickiness of the blood made his clothes cling even tighter to his already bruised and battered frame. He could not go on any farther. Those freaking Jerks he thought. He had lost so much already, might as well give'um one last show. He didn't want to disappoint them, even though he had done enough already. Life is but a dream he thought, but someplace deep down inside he wished he could have gotten to dream a little bit more, oh well! Raising his hand like a gun, he pointed his index finger at the syndicate agents. A huge smirk spread across his blood soaked face. His eyes gazed straight on.

"BANG"

He then embraced the ever-eclipsing darkness and collapsed to the cold hard ground. The group of syndicate men at the base of the stairs could only gape at each other in complete confusion at Spike's last gesture. He was no longer a threat now, just a life less body. Then why were they so hesitant? Click! The sound of the locking triggers of guns came from behind them. The gangsters knew what came next. They turned around guns raised. A barrage of bullets greeted them. Blood began to pour profusely from the multiple gunshot holes; they did not have the strength to retaliate back. Gradually they began to fall. More gunfire and yelling echoed from all different directions in the huge steel complex. The opened roof of the syndicate building revealed a dazzling display of purplish blue sky filled with brilliant red lights. The same damn brilliant red lights of ISSP ships, announcing over blaring speakers to the syndicate members below to surrender!

A familiar violet haired vixen below yelled:

"He's down!"

She only hoped that Jet could hear her. She sadly could make out his crumbled body lying on the stairs from her position in the middle of the crowd of assembling ISSP. Her gun was firmly locked in her hand; she could feel the cold steel. Why did you have to go? She tried to hold back tears as she made her way, stepping over the bodies, to where he laid.

The hammerhead had landed in the backdrop, kicking up dust and debris. The doors of the spaceship sprung open. Jet hauled himself out of his old faithful ship.

"Damn Spike!" he mumbled to himself, as the ashes from his cigarette fell like snow on to the earth below. He inhaled one more time, giving a long sigh, as he proceeded to make his way towards where Faye was.

The whole scene was a chaotic mess of sight and sound, whizzing bullets, locking triggers, and shouts. The syndicate agents were little by little losing their ground, as police and gathering paramedics were surrounding the building on all sides. The windows shattered from stray bullets, littering the floor below with glass. After a couple of seconds the violent rumbling of gunfire finally died down, and then there was silence. The ISSP knew they finally had them in their grasp.

While all this of was going on, somewhere off in the distances of the cosmos a star brightly out gleamed the rest in the blackness of space. Then simply disappeared.

_Voices clear and distinct rang through the air._

_Spike talking. ._

"_Julia passed away... Let's end it all."_

_Vicious responded . . ._

" _If that's **your **wish."_

Spike had embraced the darkness of death, and that is why it gently looked him over, unlike it did with someone else.


End file.
